In a communication system, it is necessary to use an interface such as a known RJ45 connector to realize an electrical connection of communication lines. Generally, the RJ45 connector comprises a plug and a socket for receiving the plug. Improvement in electronic transmission speed of the RJ45 connector can be accomplished by improving electromagnetic interference (EMI) protection or a contact stability between the plug and the socket.
In order to improve the EMI protection performance, it is known in the art to provide as many elastic shield sheets as possible disposed on and electrically contacting the shield housing of the RJ45 socket connector. However, the shield housing of the socket connector is formed through punching and bending by a piece of metal, and the number of the shield elastic sheets formed by a conventional punching and bending method is restricted.